The Pumpkin princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Jack and Sally have princess and see everything unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack and Sally where happy after they got married.

But sadly they haven't had any children of their own. "Oh Jack how can I be happy as pumpkin queen when there isn't the sound I wish to hear the most?" Sally asked. "Don't worry Sally keep hoping and praying and on day we will hear such laughter." Jack said then Snips and Sneaks came in. "Jack," Snips said. "Whoops Sneaks said tripping and fell on to Snips and both of them tumbled into the wall. "Hahahahaha, Aw Snips and Sneaks only friends like you can bring a smile to my face." Jack said. "Yes but only if for a moment." Sally said. "Less falls more jokes." Snips said. "Agreed." Sneaks said. Their friends kept it up keeping the couple off their sadness. The one day their prayers were answered.

Sally was smiling. "Aw a baby?" Jack said. "Yes I'm really sure we're going to have a baby." Sally said. "This is wonderful," Jack said. "Snips, Sneaks come," Jack said. "Right here Jack!" They said and they tripped on the rug and slammed into the wall. Jack and Sally laughed. "We're glad you guys think its funny ow," They said. "We aren't just laughing about that we are laughing about is our baby." Sally said. "A baby congrats we have to tell the whole town." Snips said. "Yeah" Sneaks said. "Tell the people they will have a new Pumpkin prince!" Jack said. "Or Pumpkin princess." Sally said. "Okay!" They said.

Then finally a few months later a baby skeleton girl was born. "She is so beautiful." Jack said. "What should we name her?" Sally asked. "Cleo?" Snips asked. "No Chloe," Jack said. "Pumpkin Princess Chloe." Sally said."Cutchie cutchie coo," Sneaks said. Chloe cried. "Wow we can't even make a baby laugh" Snips said and tripped bumping into Sneaks and they slammed into the table and the vase landed on Snips head. Jack and Sally laughed even Chloe laughed."Get the holiday kings and they will be her god parents." Jack said. "The holiday kings as god parents oh Chloe you're going to get some gifts." Sneaks said. "Yep." Jack said.

All of Halloween town and the people of the other holidays came over. "We will give one gift to the new princess now more now less." Santa said. "I give her beauty," Valentines king said. "I give her wonderful singing voice." The king of St. Patrick's said. "It isn't easy being the Easter bunny no one will think my gift is good enough." The Easter bunny the king of Easter bunny said. "I make her a dancer." Uncle Sam said. "I make her have grace." Santa said. "I give her a good heart." The king of Thanksgiving said. "Oh no what is left for me?" Easter bunny worried. Then a terrible witch who had been exiled from Halloween town. "Haversack," Sally said. "How come I wasn't invited?" She asked. "We forgot to send it." Sneaks said. "I have gift." She said. "But you don't have to," Sally said. "I have a gift." Haversack said. She looked at the princess. "You will enjoy your gifts but turning 16 will take turn for the worse she will find a spinning wheel she prick her finger on it the marrow will crack she falls down she's dead. And that is her birthday gift from me!" Haversack said and left in puff of smoke. "Oh Jack what are we going to?" Sally asked. "I might be able to help." Easter bunny said. "His Easter magic of life will undo this curse." Uncle Sam said. "No Haversack steals magic from other witches and increases it with her own. Which means her magic is to strong but he will be able change it." Jack said. "Okay she will prick her finger but Chloe won't die but simply sleep her youth and beauty she will keep she will sleep until a handsome skeleton comes to kiss her in 20 years." Easter bunny said. "20 years," Jack said. "Wish I could do more." Easter bunny said. "I know what I can do Haversacks curse will never happen today all spinning wheels shall be put to the torch!" Jack said. "Yeah!" The people of Halloween town said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack and Sally saw the gifts bloom in their daughter as she grew older. "La la la la da la da da." Chloe sang. "Wonderful that was my favorite song," Snips said. "I thought the last one was your favorite?" Chloe asked. "Yes, what ever you sing becomes our favorite song." Sneaks said. "I'm 16 maybe I will get a new spider silk dress." Chloe said. "I doubt it if you get a dress it will come from one of the holiday kings." Sneaks said. "Why?" Chloe asked. "Oh we'll tell you when you are seventeen." Snips said. "We'll be back later." Jack told his daughter.

Chloe began to explore and Zero followed her. "Hello Pumpkin Princess Chloe may I come in?" She asked the lady. "Oh pumpkin princess, come in I rarely get visitors. " The woman said. "So what do you do in here?" Chloe asked. "Oh I spin cloth." The woman answered. "Really a spinning wheel I've only seen pictures and heard of them but never seen one. Because daddy banished them." Chloe said. "Oh why?" The lady asked. "Oh some old prophecy he doesn't like to talk about it in front of me. May I try?" Chloe said. "Of course." The lady said showing her how. "This part is called the spindle." The lady said pointing. Chloe touched it. "Ouch! It cracked my finger, why do I feel so strange." Chloe said falling to the floor. "Hahahahahaha!" Haversack laughed. "Haversack," Jack said. "Oh yes, hahahahahaha!" Haversack laughed. "Jack is she dead?" Sally asked. "No my love she is a sleep." Jack answered. "Arf, arf" Zero barked and jumped onto Chloe and he whimpered. "Poor pumpkin princess Chloe," Sally said. "After all I did to protect her." Jack said. "There was nothing we could do to stop that curse." Sally said. "Wait the Easter bunny he changed it maybe he can fix it." Jack said. "Send for him," Sally said. "There is no need. I thought I would come on this most fateful day." Easter bunny said. "Can you do anything?" Jack asked. "*SIGH* I have tried Chloe must sleep for 20 years." Easter bunny said. "Well Snips and I could've taken her place because sleeping is in a cat demons schedule." Sneaks said. "Sneaks you gave me an idea." Easter bunny said. "I will do anything to be with my daughter again." Jack said. "I will make you sleep too. Except for the ghosts." Easter bunny said. Soon the whole town was asleep even Zero.

The years had passed. "Sure a lot of things out here huh Spooky girl?" A young handsome Skeleton asked his ghost dog. 'Ruff" Spooky barked. The skeleton question was named Victor. "Look Halloween town I heard legends about the sleeping pumpkin princess and I'm going to find her." He said. "Wow everyone is fast asleep." He said. He walked into the room where Chloe was sleeping he kissed her. She opened her eyes. "Is that you my handsome skeleton?" She asked. "How do you know that?" Victor asked. "Because I had the most wonderful dreams about you." Chloe said. "ARF!" Zero said jumping on her. "Zero! Stop it! Stop it!" Chloe said. Everyone else woke up. Even Jack and Sally. "Mommy Daddy it seems like ages since I saw you last," Chloe said. "It was," Jack said. "Well now the curse is over." Sally said. Everyone celebrate the newly weds even the kings of the other holidays came with wedding presents.

When Haversack found out her curse had been lifted she disappeared in puff of smoke forever. And soon it would be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
